Three years after the fall (a sherlock fanfic)
by i.luv.music156
Summary: It's been three years since Sherlock died. John still hasn't let go. (it's NOT going to be as sad as I am making it sound I swear!) Also this is NOT A JOHNLOCK FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Long time no see... hehe. It's almost been a year! time seriously flies! I have joined multiple other fandoms and now have an obsession for Sherlock (at the moment) I posted this on Wattpad (I am neon_turtles) then I thought, "What about this site? There ****_has_**** to be Sherlockians here too" and now I am here. I am sorry if you were following my other story. It became a hassle to write with school and stuff. and wow. I read it again and I thought, "I am not a bad writer! This would have had me hooked if it wasn't my story!" XD I totally forgot about it thanks to school... BUT I'M BACK! I will not delete it because there's still a chance I will work on it. Man I used to obsess over Super Paper Mario :3 (I still do like if I were to replay the game I would probably fangirl again) I have inspiration to write again! Man, I am probably boring you with this authors note DX Enjoy the chapter (though it's not too long D:)**

"John! Brilliant! You have solved yet another case!" I sighed, "Sherlock if that was really you, you wouldn't have called me brilliant." "Well you are! Don't put yourself down like that! Most ordinary people wouldn't have solved that!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "STOP. YOU CANNOT BE SPEAKING! YOUR'E DEAD!" I was hearing Sherlock's voice in my head yet again. I know that Sherlock would never compliment me, _especially_ if it was about a case. "We're the only consulting detectives in the world! Our minds are outstanding when they are together!" I corrected him "Sherlock, Unfortunately _I_ am the only consulting detective in the world."

You went back to your flat. You stab a table. It still frustrates you that practically everyone immediately thought Sherlock was a fake. Everyone was against him except for Molly, Lestrade, Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, and you. His only friends. I know Moriarty wasn't someone he made up or hired. You think to yourself, "Why Hadn't you heard of him since Sherlock's death?" You don't even think for a moment that Sherlock made him up. Some questions will never get answered, you suppose.

You were looking at your blog boredly and read the comments some people said, "Our prayers are with Sherlock and you", "Bless Sherlock he was a wonderful man that will forever be in our hearts", "John don't be depressed! You will be alright again! You are a good detective and a wonderful person! Maybe you should get an assistant to help! There are loads of people out there!" and, "Our prayers are with you" There weren't any hateful comments. It was nice to know people out there cared but one thing was certain. You will never get an assistant unless you were the assistant. After all Sherlock was the one in lead and you obviously could never crack a case correctly nearly as fast as Sherlock.

It was too quiet in your flat so you decided to go and visit your old friend. You put a flower on his grave and say, "Sherlock. I know you were not a fake. T-thank you for everything you did for me. I really don't know what I would have done w-without you. You were a genius, a caring, and wonderful human being. I can't believe you tried to convince me everything was a lie. An illusion. You where called h-heartless but in reality you cared about your friends. I know you do because when Moriarty almost shot me you practically had a heart attack. I owe you the moon and stars (which you know nothing about) Sherlock please come back. I keep on hearing voices and I can't stand it! I just need to see you again. P-please. For me?" You were sobbing. Your life is a mess and you truly believed you would grow old with the sociopath. You manage to choke out, "B-bye" You walk away from the grave and even though it saddens you so much to visit, you know for a fact you will come back next Sunday. Like every single week since his death.

You look at your sobbing friend and think, "Look at the horrid mess I have made!" You know you had to fake your own death but, you seriously don't think it would have been this painful for your friends. John was even wearing a scarf, gloves, and a long coat. Your best friend is in so much pain, he heard voices in his head! Even though it really is burning the heart out of you, as Moriarty said it would, you really have to make sure Moriarty's men are gone for good before seeing John, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson again. You sigh and walk into the lonely night ahead of you.

**Hey! This is my first story! (on wattpad but this is my first sherlock fanfic here) I am ****_very very _****excited to post it! Please give me your opinions on it! If you didn't enjoy it please feel free to tell me but, PLEASE don't be rude about it. Also I don't ship johnlock, because I really could never see them as lovers. They are not friends excactly but they definitely aren't lovers. They have a bromance. I could see them as brothers, actually. ANYWHO this story is three years after the fall. This is not going to be as sad as it is right now. I am basing this off of some setlock I have seen and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's classic, The Return Of Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock is not mine! I would have to be a genius to write the brilliant script and stories) **


	2. Chapter 2

"This mystery is just too obvious, even Anderson would have figured it out in less than an hour" you think to yourself. You are currently reading a Nancy Drew book. You have almost caught all of Moriarty's men. You will need assistance to get the last of them and Mycroft said he would take care of it for you. So for once, being cooped up in a library for three years you can actually read something. It felt good to read a mystery but it was obviously meant for younger people. You haven't gotten to solve any cases being worried about Moriarty's web of people trying to track you down but, at least you got some sort of thrill to prove that you were more clever then his clients. You smile at the thought of Mycroft allowing you to have your normal life back.

You finish the book in less then twenty minutes. You decide to use the internet. You visit John's blog again. The last post he had was about always believing in you and that you weren't a fraud. If you have learned anything from this horrid mess of a "fairy tale" is that your friends care about you much more then it seemed. You comment anonymously, "I hope you are okay. No one like's seeing you like this. and whatever you do, don't blame his death on you as his friends might have." It is very uncharacteristic of you to talk about your own "death" and risky if someone were to track you down but you know John had to feel like it was his fault at one point. If he stayed with you and didn't run off to get the "wounded" Mrs. Hudson. You are glad he didn't because, then he would be gone today along with Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson. You frown at the thought of loosing your only friends. You think, "I put them through so much... Imagine if they where gone rather then me..." You picture a life without your blogger. There probably wouldn't be one. If wasn't for John you would have died multiple times. If Lestrade wasn't there for you, you wouldn't get to solve cases for people. Without Mrs. Hudson you wouldn't have a flat to live in and she get's you food and other materials you need (along with John) The flat would have been either a. a mess. or b. on fire (in your rare attempts to make food.) You smile sadly, "soon I will see you again"

**Hi guys! This chapter is so much freaking shorter then I had actually intended it to be. It still seems kinda sad AND IT WONT END SADLY (this should have a happyish ending) But I don't think John's is just going to be joyful that his best friend faked his death and caused him so much pain. This chapter is so shorrrrttt it's bothering me D: but since Sherlock is not doing anything exciting (yet) I don't think I could have made this any longer then it is. I PROMISE THESE WILL BE LONGER! Also please don't be a huge Grammar Nazi about this because I wrote this at 3:00 a.m DX Hope you enjoyed and please comment your opinions. :)**


End file.
